Wolverine: Earth X
by Soron66
Summary: involves the arrowverse and the netflixverse. Also, this is my own custom storyline. some similarities to the x-men/wolverine comics/cartoons/movies but doesn't rely on them. Discontinued. Up for adoption.
1. Prologue

Wolverine: Earth X

Written and edited by Soron66

I don't own any characters except for any OC characters that will undoubtedly appear.(some prick decided to give me shit for writing stories the way i do. only moving the title and disclaimer the the first fucking story content page to relieve me of this fucking bullshit.)

* * *

Prologue

 _My name is Soron MacLeod and I'm the best at what I do, but it isn't very nice. I spent five years in a war that became literally hell on earth. Most recently, I was in Central City on a mission the day the Particle Accelerator exploded, and when I woke up after the blast hit me I felt different. I became something else. I became someone else._

"The explosion of the Particle Accelerator is still affecting us deeply. Some of us hate S.T.A.R Labs while others pretend it never existed. I personally think Harrison Wells and his loyal employees should be incar…" said a newswoman on a tv right before someone smashed into it. "Where is Slade Wilson!" yelled a man in a green hood, green mask, green leather jacket and pants, green boots, wielding a green bow so dark it's practically black. The man the Arrow had thrown into the tv stood up shakily before he said with fear in his voice, "I don't know hombre. I swear I don't. I don't even know who you're talking about." with his arms up as if he could stop anything the Arrow would do. The Arrow narrowed his eyes at him before he knocked an arrow onto his bow and said with a scarily calm tone with a hint of venom, "Wrong answer." right before he shot him in the shoulder. The Arrow was about to start wailing on him some more for answers when he heard sirens from ten blocks away but coming closer. The Arrow grabbed him by the collar of his shirt right before pulling out the arrow causing the man to scream, "I never heard of Slade Wilson! Ask…" but was suddenly stopped when his head was jerked to the left by a bullet. The Arrow quickly leaped into cover before peering over and saw a dark shadow vanish from the edge of a rooftop. The Arrow's attention returned to the sirens when he saw some red and blue lights show through the window blinds. "SCPD Freeze!" yelled a cop when he came barging through the door and saw the Arrow with a dead man nearby.

In another part of Starling City a man stepped out of a bus and breathed in the city air before grimacing. "Cities always did smell disgusting, but now they're unbearable." muttered the man before he headed down the sidewalk. When he arrived at his destination he walked up to the woman at the front desk and said, "I'd like a room for a few days." The woman ignored him till after she stopped typing then asked, "How long will you be staying?" The man thought for a moment then said, "Three or four days. I'm unsure of the exact amount." The woman nodded before she typed something on her computer then said, "Name please and forty bucks for four days. If you leave on the third day we'll give ten dollars back to you." After he had done so she gave him a slip of paper with the room number and a key card for his room. When he had entered his room he sat down at the couch and turned on the tv after looking for a beer. Since the only thing they had was water he resigned himself to drinking water for the time being. "News just in. The Starling City Vigilante has been caught at the scene of a murder down in the glades. Now as to why the Hood has started killing again, we have no real reason why," said a newswoman before Soron got bored and he turned off the tv so he could fall asleep.

Five years ago on the first day...

Soron, Floyd Lawton, Wade Wilson, Victor, and John Wraith were in an airplane getting ready to jump out when something exploded on the plane. "What the fucksticks just happened?!" yelled Wade as if anyone knew. Floyd Lawton grimaced when he looked out the window before he said, "Engine blew. Looks like we're going to have to jump really soon." Soron growled with annoyance at the situation before he said, "Okay people, you go ahead and jump! I'll catch up!" before he headed towards the cockpit. "Leave them Soron! They're dead already!" said Victor with his usual malicious sneer. Soron didn't bother answering him as he opened the cockpit door and saw that both of the pilots were dead and the co-pilot had a detonator below his left hand. When Soron returned to the ramp he saw that everyone had already jumped so he hurriedly jumped out just before the plane was hit by a surface to air missile causing it to explode behind him with the concussive wave causing him to start tumbling down quickly. After he had managed to slow himself down he pulled his shoot, but he still moved too fast to stop from ramming into the side of a building. When he woke up he saw that he was alone, and when he tried contacting them all he got was static. Suddenly, some voices started shouting which prompted him to hurry up and get out of the area. "This is a black parachute. It could belong to any nation." said a man in German. One of the German soldiers who was apparently the commanding officer said in his native tongue, "That does not matter right now. When we find the owners of the black parachutes we'll discover their nationality. Do not inform the Chancellor. We do not need to worry him about this. Besides he is weak, and if our plan comes to fruition the National Social German Worker's Party will be resurrected."

Back in the present…

Soron woke up to the sounds of gunfire and when he looked outside he saw smelled the gun smoke and trailed it to where it was coming from. "No matter what city I'm in, I can't ever get enough sleep," grumbled Soron as he took off his jacket and put on a black Kevlar jacket, black gloves, and a ski mask. When he arrived at the roof right above the firefight he saw a man in a green outfit shooting arrows at his opponents who outnumbered him ten to one. Soron watched impassively as the Arrow took down his enemies and each time he never delivered a killing shot. Out of the corner of his eye he saw ten more appeared behind the Arrow who was too busy to notice that he was being flanked. Soron quickly ran towards the edge of the building before he leaped at the men impaling two of them with his bone claws on each hand. The eight remaining thugs backed off in fear as they saw Soron remove his claws from his targets, then one of them swung a metal pipe at Soron. Soron surprised them by dodging the pipe and stabbing him in the throat with his right hand's claws as the man stumbled from the inertia of the swing. The seven remaining thugs looked at each other before deciding to shoot him with their rifles and shotguns. However Soron was fast enough to leap out of the way and thankfully none of the bullets hit the Arrow. Soron then decided to climb to the top of the roof before the Arrow saw him as he turned around to deal with the seven remaining thugs. After the Arrow had finished with them he shot a grapnel arrow up to the nearest building and watched as the police took them into custody after he arrived on it's roof.

* * *

As you can see the first few parts of Wolverine Earth X will involve the Arrow. I started with Arrow because I've been reading Arrow comics lately. As you can tell this takes place during season two of Arrow but between the major episodes. It also takes place after season 2 of Netflix's Daredevil. You'll see why eventually. Those of you who have seen Daredevil season 2 already suspect why, so please don't spoil it for the others. Please do check out my other fanfictions. Most are teasers/reminders, but others are either in progress like this one is now or are finished.


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrow

Chapter 1: Arrow

"You called," said the Arrow when he arrived at the location he was requested to go. "Do you have any friends I should know about, or have you started killing again?" demanded Officer Lance when he turned around to look at the Arrow. The Arrow blinked twice before he said with confusion, "No. Why do you ask?" Officer Lance sighed before he said, "A few weeks ago, when you were taking on that gang only three bodies turned up dead." The Arrow looked at him for a few minutes before he said, "Thanks for the heads up. I'll let you know once we find something." Before Officer Lance could respond the Arrow shot a grapnel arrow up and shot upwards with Officer Lance looking slightly annoyed. Meanwhile, Soron was at the local bar having a few drinks when someone walked up behind him and said, "It's been awhile Agent MacLeod." Soron rolled his eyes before he said, "What do you want Slade? I'm not here for you, and what happened to Wade is not my fault." Slade didn't respond for a few seconds as he sat down before he said, "I don't know what Eiling wants with you, and I don't care. I just ask that you stay out of my way, or I will kill you. I don't care about the repercussions, also Wade is your fault. He was under your command, and you failed to save him from that fate. My brother is dead because of you." Soron sighed before he flipped him the bird and resumed drinking his beer. Soron waited till Slade had arrived at the exit from the bar before he said, "Slade. You threaten me again, and you'll be the one laying in a pool of your own blood."

"How is it someone could take out three guys behind me without me even hearing the gunshots?" asked Oliver as he stood behind Felicity who was trying to find anything that would help figure out their dilemma. "Another copycat vigilante?" asked Diggle as he concentrated on what Felicity was working on as well. Before Oliver could answer Felicity said, "Yahtzee! Enhancing the cctv footage now." All three of them stared at what appeared to be three spikes jutting out of the stranger's fists. "That can't be real. Is it real?" asked Felicity while Oliver walked off and put his hood back up. "Oliver, I don't think going after this guy without preparation is the best way to go. Remember how effective that was against Merlyn?" said Diggle. Oliver stopped at the door before he said, "I'm not. I'm going to ask an old acquaintance of mine for information of this guy." A few minutes later the Arrow dropped into a room full of monitors and personnel. "Mr. Queen sneaking into a government agency is not the best course of action anyone could take," said an African American woman who was staring at a big monitor. "I'm only here for information that I suspect you might have," said the Arrow calmly.

As Soron was on his way home he heard a familiar sound and leaped out of the way right before something shattered the window pane next to him. "Lawton." snarled Soron before he ran into an alley changing into his kevlar jacket and balaclava. Once he had arrived on the roof he used his sense of smell to locate Lawton's scent. When he had he said, "Oh son of a bi.." right before getting shot in the neck from the back. When he woke up he was in a room and saw an African American woman staring at him with a smug smile. "Welcome to your new home Soron MacLeod." Soron snorted in laughter before he said, "Waller. I should've known. You've been trying to get my ass in your little Suicide Squad ever since you heard that I survived the explosion from the Particle Accelerator." Waller sat down in the chair opposite him before she said, "I have a quest that only you can accomplish Mr. MacLeod. Afterwards you can go your way." Soron glared at her before he said, "Bullshit Amanda. I know you. Once you have your hands on hold of a man with my specific skill sets you never let go. You only let Mr. Queen go because you felt that you had a debt to repay," Amanda Waller looked at him with widened eyes which received a smirk from Soron before the alarm went off. "Chimichangaaaaaaas! Hey agents of A.R.G.U.S it's me Deadpool. I know what you're thinking, how did I get in here? Too bad for you, because I'm not telling," said Deadpool over the PA.

Five years ago on the second day…

Soron sneaked by a German military camp before he heard the familiar annoying voice. "Hey dudes, mind if I have some chimichangas? I'm really hungry right now." said Wade Wilson right before a grunt of pain sounded right before the attacker said in his native tongue, "Quiet you American pig!" Soron was quiet as he ran into the room he heard the voices of then said, "He's Australian, not American." right before he shot one of the men in the head with his silenced M9 and stabbed the other in the throat with his combat knife. "Colonel going to be really pissed at you...again." said Soron as he looked at Wade who shrugged with a stupid grin on his face. Just after they made it to the exit of the compound they started getting shot at. "Why is it….I always get shot at….when I have to save your loudmouth….sorry ass!?" said Soron between breaths as they ran towards cover which was fortunately close to the exit. Wade smirked at him before he shot two sniper rifles with one in each hand at some of the soldiers. "How are you even able to do that? That's not even physically possible!" said Soron with confusion in his tone and on his face.

Back in the present…

The Arrow had just left A.R.G.U.S when he heard the alarm go off, so he turned back towards it and ran to go help if he could. When he arrived he saw a man in a ridiculously tight red and black suit wielding two katanas killing the A.R.G.U.S agents. "Drop your weapons! Now!" ordered the Arrow as he aimed his bow at him. "Oh Hi there. I didn't realize Robin Hood was a real person," said Deadpool with a cheery tone. Deadpool threw the swords up till they were impaled in the ceiling and held his hands up. The Arrow slowly walked forward till he was close to Deadpool and asked, "Have we met?" Deadpool cocked his head to the side before he said, "Nope. Don't think so." right before he jumped up and grabbed the two swords and kicked him backwards. Back in Soron's cell Amanda was heading towards the exit when Soron said, "Deadpool's a wild card, and only I have a chance of beating him. We both know why." Amanda thought for a few minutes then said, "Let him go. Agent Michaels give him the suit we designed for him." Once Soron saw his suit he muttered, "At least it's not spandex." right before he put it on. When he was finished he ran till he found Deadpool who was fighting the Arrow. "Wade! Stand down!" yelled someone in a blue and yellow suit. The Arrow and Deadpool looked at him before Deadpool gasped and looked between the Arrow and the newcomer before he said excitedly, "Soron! How's it going Cappy?!" right before he spun around the Arrow and pushed him towards Soron. "I've got this Mr. Queen. Go home." said Soron before he ran off towards Deadpool.

* * *

This is the only time he'll be using the blue and yellow colors for a suit. Most of the time it'll be civilian clothes. i think he'll use it in the Suicide Squad chapter as well. i forgot. oh this is an edited chapter which is why i added the author's note thing here.


	3. Chapter 2: Suicide Squad

Chapter 2: Suicide Squad

Soron ran as fast as he could till he got ten feet away from Deadpool before he leapt at him causing them to go tumbling into the busy road. After each of them got flipped over a car they turned towards each other and prepared themselves to fight. "That's disgusting. Cool, but gross. You pick your nose with those things?" said Deadpool as he saw Soron's claws extending out of his knuckles. Suddenly, Deadpool shot both of his M9's at Soron who merely let them hit his body armor right before swinging at Deadpool with his right claw after he got close enough. Deadpool managed to dodge the attack at the same time as he pulled out a katana and twirled around Soron impaling him in the back in the process. Soron growled at Deadpool ineffectively because Deadpool was reading a book called the Kama Sutra. Every time Soron swung at Deadpool he missed because Deadpool was too fast for him. "Soron needs to become as limber as me, otherwise he's going to keep missing me. What do you guys think?" said Deadpool as the looked to the left after pocketing the book. Soron stared at him with confusion before swinging at him again, however Deadpool managed to front-flip over Soron and pull out his sword right before landing on his feet. Deadpool took his moment to attack but was surprised when Soron backhanded the blade with his right claw as he turned around. Deadpool managed to pull out his other sword in to block another attack from Soron, but didn't see Soron's right claw coming at him. "Ow!" said Deadpool right before Soron followed up with a knee into his crotch causing him to drop his remaining katana and grab at his manhood. "Eiling wants a word with you Wade," said Soron as Deadpool fell down into a fetal position as he protected his valuables. Slade Wilson watched from a roof nearby as Soron picked Deadpool up and carried him back to A.R.G.U.S.

"Go home Mr. Queen. I'll deal with him." said Waller before turning back to the big monitor and watched Soron allow himself to be placed back in his cell. "Why did you help me back in that alley, and what makes you think I'm Oliver Queen?" asked the Arrow after he found Soron's cell. Soron looked up before getting out of his cot and walking up to him. "I helped you, because you needed it. If I didn't you would have been put to sleep permanently. As for what makes me think you're Oliver Queen…. I know Slade Wilson," said Soron which caused the Arrow to perk his head up and stare at Soron for a few minutes. "How do you know Slade?" asked Oliver as he stared at Soron with suspicion. Soron turned around and walked back to his cot before he asked, "Who do you think rescued him from Lian Yu? Also, my employer had someone hack into Waller's files." after he laid back down and closed his eyes. An hour later Amanda Waller walked up to Soron's cell and said, "Time for you to go on your first mission with Task force X" Soron sighed but reluctantly exited the cell and saw Floyd Lawton, and an African American man standing outside of their cells as well. "Don't kid yourself Amanda. You know what we really are. We're the Suicide Squad so just say it next time." said Floyd with irritation as he stared at Waller.

When they were in the air on their way to New York Floyd stared at Soron and smirked before he said, "This give you a bit of deja vu Soron? Also, what's with the get up?" Soron glared at him and popped out the middle claw before he leaned back and closed his eyes. Once they arrived Amanda said, "Agent Michaels knows where to go, so follow her lead." The African American man stared at Agent Michaels as if he wanted to kill her, and Floyd looked for anywhere that would make a good vantage point for him. After they reached a certain point in the road Agent Michaels held up her hand and said, " Soron you're with me. Floyd, you and turner go to the right. No civilian casualties." after Floyd and turner went a different direction Agent Michaels turned her coms off and gestured for Soron to do the same. "After this mission is over, you need to get the hell out of here. Waller will never let you out of her grasp. You'll also have to leave the outfit behind, because there's a tracker in there." Soron stared at her for a few minutes before he asked, "Why are you doing this?" but didn't get an answer because Agent Michaels turned her com on which indicated that she had nothing more to say. An hour later Deadshot said, "I have my eyes on the target...wait a minute. He's aiming a rocket launcher! Son of a bi..!" Soron immediately took off and ran as fast as he could jumping on rooftops when he could till he arrived at Lawton's location. "Hey cap. I got out of the way just in time." said Floyd as he fiddled around with the eyepiece in his hands. Soron used his superior sense of smell to locate the attacker and said, "The attacker moved to the north." right before running to catch up to him. When he caught up to him he widened his eyes and said, "Frank. I thought you were dead." Frank Castle turned to look at him before he said, "It seems death evaded us both Captain."

Five years earlier on the 5th day….

Soron, Wade, Floyd, and John were standing around a small fire as they prepared their food. "You know Soron… we don't have much time till we reach the deadline," said Floyd right before he threw a small stick into the fire. Soron stared at the fire for a few minutes before he said quietly, "I'm not supposed to tell you guys, but this is a suicide mission. We complete the job, and the government will disown us. We're on our own." All three of his cohorts cursed and clenched their fists hard enough to draw blood before Floyd said, "There's no way in hell I'm going to die on this mission. I have a wife and kid to get back to, so I'm doing whatever it takes to get home," Soron stared at him for a few minutes then said, "No. All of us will do whatever it takes to go home, however we must do the mission first. If we don't none of us will be able to get back to our lives. We'd be on the run forever." all three of them nodded in agreement right before a strange noise sounded from not too far away. Each of them pulled out their rifles and looked at each other before positioning themselves so they could fire in all directions. "You going to fire on your best friend?" said a familiar voice right before Victor walked out of the shadows. "Victor!" said Soron right before he walked up to him and pulled him into a brotherly hug. Suddenly, the sound of helicopters sounded from far off, and searchlights shone through the forest. After the fire was extinguished they moved off with night vision goggles on their heads. Once they made it a football field length away Floyd looked through his sniper's scope and smiled as he said, "Looks like we're home safe. They're moving away from our old campsite." Suddenly, the sound of a few rifles arming emanated from behind them. Soron raised his hands up and said, "My day can not get any worse." when he saw some soldiers aiming rifles at them. "Well well well. You must be my cousin's black ops squad. What brings you to Germany?" said a voice from someone as they walked forward. Soron slowly lowered his hands when he saw Colonel Schoonover looking at him.

Back in the present…

Soron looked around before he said, "Frank. You need to leave town. A.R.G.U.S is after you, and there's nothing I can to do keep them at bay." Frank Castle regarded him for a few seconds then said, "I have somewhere to go anyway. See you around Captain." Frank had gone a couple of steps before Soron said, "Frank. I heard about your family. I'm sorry for what happened. You ever need help let me know." Frank looked over his shoulder and nodded once before continuing his way. "Mr. MacLeod. Why did you let Frank Castle get away?" demanded Waller into Soron's com. Soron pressed his hand onto the com and said angrily, "Frank Castle is my friend! I'd never turn on him!" Suddenly, someone jumped at Soron tackling him and knocking him over the edge of the building. Once they both got onto their feet Soron glared at his attacker then snarled, "Victor." right before he ejected his claws and slashed at Victor as Victor did the same. "I was always the better fighter Soron." sneered Victor right before he turned and threw Soron into a wall. Soron got back up and leaped at Victor impaling him with his claws and repeatedly stabbed him over and over and over till Victor pushed him off with his feet causing him to go flying through the air. Soron flipped till he landed on his feet and scraped his claws on the ground as he skidded. Soron was about to run at him when suddenly Victor's head shot back and he fell against the wall. When Soron looked up he saw Frank lowering a gun right before nodding at him. "Frank Castle! Down on the ground!" said Agent Michaels as she, Floyd, and Turner showed up. Soron glared at Agent Michaels as he shouted angrily, "Frank sacrificed his freedom to save my ass Lyla! Let him go!" Frank stared at Soron for a few minutes before he said, "Give it a rest Cap. Besides, this is the best way for me to do what I do without getting imprisoned."

Floyd was the first one to speak out when he said, "That's where you're wrong Frank. We're imprisoned even when we're out and about. They put explosive implants in our bodies to ensure we do as they want. If we don't, our heads become fireworks." Soron activated his coms and said, "Amanda. Frank keeps more people alive than your suicide squad. You may see him as nothing but a monster, but even the Arrow was a vigilante for a long time. You never went after the Arrow, so why do you want Frank in your group of slaves?" Amanda was quiet for a few minutes before she said, "You have a fair point Mr. MacLeod. However Frank Castle is too dangerous to stay free." Soron was about to reply when Frank said, "Don't bother Cap. Your employer will never let me go now that she has me surrounded." Soron smirked before he said, "No. We have them surrounded." and climbed up the building. Floyd aimed his arm guns at Layla and Turner before he said, "Sorry Waller, but I owe Frank my life. He saved my ass last time I saw him. He goes free, or you lose your favorite sniper." Amanda was quiet for a few minutes before she reluctantly said angrily, "Fine. You win Mr. MacLeod. Frank Castle goes free, and Floyd Lawton gets to live to die another day. You can go free too. I can't have a liability like you in Task Force X, but it's too wasteful to keep you behind bars. Give General Eiling my regards."

* * *

The Punisher will return in the future. Don't know when exactly but he will. More than likely in the finale. I'm editing the chapters currently.


	4. Chapter 3: Deathstroke

Chapter 3: Deathstroke

Soron decided to stay in New York for a few days before going back to Starling City to complete his mission. On the last day he saw a ginger haired girl get chased by a couple of thugs, so ran out into the street and jumped over a car on the way to the alley he saw them enter. When he got a few feet from them he shouted, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size bub?!" The two thugs stopped chasing the girl and turned towards him before one of them said with an amused tone, "You're no Daredevil. I don't fear you. Get him Harv." Harv ran at Soron but his punch was caught by Soron who bent the hand back before kneeing him in the groin. The remaining thug pulled out a gun and shot Soron in the chest four times as Soron walked up to him. The thug widened his eyes in fear and asked, "What the fuck are you?" right before Soron popped out his right fist's claws and stabbed him in the side as he said, "Your worst nightmare." When the thug dropped to the floor the ginger stared in fear as she saw the claws slide back into his body. "Freeze! Put your hands up!" yelled a cop after he saw Soron kill a thug, and when Soron didn't comply he called for back up. However when he looked back Soron was no longer there, but the girl was safe. A few minutes later Soron was back at his apartment punching at his wall in anger. "Son of a bitch!" said Soron as he laid his head on the wall. Meanwhile, a blind man walked down a street but slowed down when he heard people talking. "Matt?" asked a familiar voice before footsteps got louder as their owner got closer. "Hello Karen." said Matt Murdock unsure what to say to Karen's question. "Why are you here Matt?" asked Karen with a neutral tone.

Matt was quiet for a few minutes before he said, "I was just going out for a stroll. What exactly is going on?" Karen regarded him for a few seconds before she said, "I was chased by two thugs today. The cops have one in custody, but the other is dead." Matt stared at Karen and opened his mouth to say something but Karen said, "The man who saved me… I'm not sure it was a man. When one of the thugs shot him five times in the chest, he kept walking before stabbing him in the side with three bone like spikes protruding from his fist." before he could. Matt's only response was to blink twice behind his sunglasses as he tried to comprehend what he was told. "That's not possible Karen. People don't have superpowers." said Matt as his brain kept telling him that. Karen glared at him and said angrily, "I'm not lying Matt. I'd never lie to you. The same can't be said for you Matt." As Karen stomped away with a furious expression on her face Matt tried, "Karen..." but was ignored so he resorted to going to the local bar. When he returned home a few minutes before night he immediately put on his suit and climbed out of the window, and headed towards the hospital morgue. After he had arrived he found the correct body and felt the three holes in the thugs side.

In another part of the town Soron walked out of the apartment and headed towards the docks, but before he made it a few blocks a light was shined on him. He immediately ditched his bag as he ran past a dumpster, but he never lost the light and police cars were around the corner. "This is the police! Put your hands up and surrender yourself!" said a man through a megaphone. Soron reluctantly put his hands on his head and waited while a cop came close. After he was cuffed he was pushed into a cop car and rode to the NYPD with a sour look on his face. Suddenly, the cop car spun out of control till it flipped end over end before crashing into a lamp post. "What the hell?" asked Soron angrily as the cuts all over him healed. Suddenly, he was pulled out of the car and the cuffs were broken. After he looked at his rescuer he groaned when he saw Deathstroke staring at him. "How is it you always manage to get into trouble and have to get bailed Soron?" asked Deathstroke before he shot his sidearm to the right as a cop crept closer. Soron ignored him as he massaged his wrists before he asked with irritation, "Shouldn't you be in Starling City trying to kill the Arrow or something?" This time Deathstroke decided to remain silent as he ran at another cop and slashed down at him cleaving him in two with his katana. Soron looked at an alleyway before staring back at Deathstroke who was killing more cops. "Son of a bitch." said Soron under his breath before he ran at Deathstroke and leaped at him. Deathstroke turned in time to see Soron fly into him impaling his claws into him. Deathstroke kicked Soron off of him before he yelled, "I should have let you rot in jail!" Soron glared at him as he ran at Deathstroke slashing with his right claw who blocked it with his sword before quickly punching Soron in the head causing him to stumble. Soron suddenly felt bullets pepper him from Deathstroke's gun causing him to stumble backwards a few steps. Unfortunately for Deathstroke Soron healed just as quickly as the bullets hit him, so Soron walked forward and when he got there Deathstroke swung his sword at Soron.

Soron dodged the swipe and delivered a powerful left slash and managed to get Deathstroke in the side. "After I kill the Arrow, I'm coming after you next!" yelled Deathstroke before he went running away in order to let himself heal. The next day Soron was sitting in the interrogation room waiting to be grilled by the cops when someone walked in. "Soron MacLeod. I'm Matt Murdock and I'm going to take your case." Soron stared at the blind man expressionlessly and waited patiently for Matt to continue. "According to your file, you killed a thug with three stakes in between your fingers. Then you were rescued by a man with a mask that only has one eyehole in it right before you attacked him when he was killing the cops. By all counts, you are a good guy. However, that doesn't give you the right to kill." Soron was silent for a few seconds before he asked, "Your point?" and this time it was Matt's turn to be silent as he sat down. "My point is. I can help you get a minimum of one year in prison, maybe a month." said Matt with his lawyer voice. Soron clenched his hands for a few minutes before he said, "I'm not going to prison no matter what." Matt looked at him for a few seconds before he said with a slightly annoyed tone, "You are not innocent. We don't have the right to kill people. Only god has the right to kill people." Soron barked out a laugh before he said, "I spent five years in a war that became hell. I learned that god doesn't exist, and if he does he doesn't give a shit about us. Besides that thug I gutted shot me point blank in the chest five times and that pissed me off." Matt stared at him for a few seconds before he said, "I have somewhere to go. You clearly don't want my help. I can't ensure you a minimum sentence without your cooperation."


	5. Chapter 4: Explosion

Chapter 4: Explosion

The night before he was to go to court Soron stabbed his middle right claw through the spot the keyhole would be and exited the cell. After he checked both ways he headed to the right and kept running till he found an exit. He immediately slashed the cord that would activate the alarm before he left through the fire exit. He managed to make it ten blocks away before he smelled a familiar scent and dodged to the right just before something hit him. "Escaping jail before the day of the trial. That doesn't look in your favor at all." said a familiar voice which caused Soron to roll his eyes in annoyance. He immediately proceeded to climb onto the roof where he turned around just before a man in a red suit landed on the gravel. "Go back. Now." said the man in red quietly while he loosely held some sort of metal stick in his hand. "I have no desire to go back there…. Murdock." said Soron with a smirk at the end of the sentence. The man in red stared in his direction before he asked, "What makes you think I'm some guy named Murdock?" asked the man in red with suspicion in his tone. Soron kept his smirk on as he said, "Don't try to fool me. I recognize your scent." which caused the man in red to jerk his head up. They stayed like that for a few minutes before the man in red asked quietly with curiosity, "What do you mean by scent?" Soron stayed silent for a few seconds before he said, "It all started in Central City during the particle acceleration explosion." The man in red stayed quiet as Soron resumed, "Ever since then I've had these abilities. I don't know how I got them, but I suspect it has something to do with the explosion. I will find out eventually, but right now I have a job to do. If I go to prison I'll fail in my job and my CO will burn me." The man in red looked at him for a few seconds before he asked quietly and with evident confusion, "What do you mean by your CO will burn you?"

Before Soron could respond a black helicopter shone a spotlight on him and a voice that they both recognized said, "Soron MacLeod. You have delayed in completing your mission too long. Surrender yourself for debriefing, and say goodbye to the outside world." The man in red wasted no time in throwing his stick at the spotlight, but to Soron's surprise it returned to his hand. "Go. Get out of here." said the man in red a few seconds before he threw the stick again, but this time he went flying up as if he was being pulled up by a grapnel gun. Soron watched for a few seconds before he ran off, however once he reached a tall enough building he leapt at the helicopter and punched his fist through the windshield after five punches. He immediately proceeded to pull the pilot out and raised him into the helicopter blades before jumping off with the man in red doing the same and swinging on his grapnel stick to a nearby building. They both watched the helicopter go down, but to Soron's irritation the remaining occupants survived. "Your new friend can't save you this time MacLeod!" yelled General Eiling angrily before he pulled out a device and clicked it causing Soron to collapse with a burning pain in his chest. The man in red immediately ran to his Soron and said, "Oh no." when his ears heard the sound of a bomb preparing to go off. "What's wrong with me?" asked Soron as he squirmed on the ground in excruciating pain. "Colonel Schoonover attached a bomb to your insides. There's no way we can save you from the explosion." Soron looked at the man in red for a few seconds before he grabbed his arm and said, "Not..Schoonover. His cousin. Eiling. Beat him...before he...does this...again. Now..run. A lot of people...have tried to...aaaaaaaargh...to kill...me...before. RUN!" The man in red slowly backed up and ran to the next building and continued even though he heard an explosion originate behind him.

Five years on the final day…

Soron, Victor, John, Floyd, and Wade all stared down at the facility below them with a blank expression. "Okay people. This is the endgame. Whether or not we are successful we are no longer members of any government. We are on our own. Let's get this shit over with." said Soron before he jumped off of the cliff and activated his wingsuit to glide down. Each of them flew into five german soldiers immediately knocking them out. After each of them had donned the soldiers outfit they proceeded to do their jobs. Floyd went to the security room, Soron headed to the archives with John, and both Victor and Wade went down to the boiler room to prepare the C4. "Hurry up John. We don't have much time." said Soron as he kept an eye out of the window to the door. "Don't worry. I got this Soron or shall I call you Logan?" said John with a smirk appearing at the final word. Soron grunted with irritation before he said, "Shit. We got incoming. My cover's going to get blown. Finish the job." and immediately walked out causing the guard to raise his rifle up as he yelled in German, "Who are you? Nobody is allowed in the archives room except for the Chancellor!" Soron rolled his eyes before he immediately rolled and leapt at the guard as soon as his feet hit the ground. "Shut up you freaking Nazi." said Soron with irritation as he stabbed the guard in the head with his combat knife. Unfortunately the shots called more guards to show up causing Soron to groan before he said, "Oh my life can't get this bad." right before he was shot in the chest ten times with by ten rifles.

Back in the present…

"Mr. MacLeod. Welcome to the Waverider" said a british voice as Soron woke up in a bed that was in a white room. "My name is Rip Hunter, and I need your help." Soron glared at the man before he rammed into him and snarled, "Where am I?!" before Rip yelled, "GIDEON!" causing some robotic arms to protrude from the wall and fire some sort of laser at Soron rendering him unconscious. "I advise using the restraints this time Captain," said G.I.D.E.O.N with her usual tone. Rip stared at Soron for a few minutes before he said, "I do believe I will Gideon. Tell the others that we're going to take off now." before Mic walked in and reluctantly helped Rip place Soron on the bed. "Why do we need this guy anyway?" asked Mic not really caring to know the answer before he and Mic walked to the bridge. "We need Mr. MacLeod because one of Vandal Savage's most trusted allies is a man he once worked with. He's the only one who can help us deal with him." said Rip before he sat down in the pilot's chair and took them into the time vortex. A few minutes later Soron woke up and noticed he was restrained and growled with irritation. "Captain. Mr. MacLeod has woke up." said G.I.D.E.O.N and Rip immediately left his office with Sara Lance close behind him. "I hope we can have a more civilized conversation Mr. MacLeod." said Rip as he walked into the room. Soron however didn't even hear him as he said, "Sara?" which caused Rip to stare between Soron and Sara who widened her eyes in recognition. Soron turned back to Rip and said, "Sorry for ramming into you. I had just been explo...wait a minute. Why am I not splattered all over New York?" Before Rip could respond Sara said, "Rip managed to remove the bomb from you mere minutes before it exploded. I don't really know how he did it, but he did."

* * *

I had originally intended Daredevil and Soron to fight, much how Daredevil fought the Punisher merely because he believed Frank deserved to be in prison. However since he saved the cops from Deathstroke, saved Karen from the two thugs, and was going to be locked up by General Eiling in a way he'd never see daylight again Daredevil decided to side with Soron. We may or may not see Daredevil again. I'm not one hundred percent sure. As you can see this episode sets up the next episode to be involved in Legends of Tomorrow. Since that's a time travel centered show it made sense to me that they could show up before Rip acquired the legends. Also, since I quite liked Captain Cold in that season. Expect him to show up too. He, Sara, and Soron will be the main characters of that story. The others will show up as well, but not as often because I'm not sure if they'll be accurate to the shows. I know Sara probably won't be accurate but since Soron and Sara knew each other beforehand I decided to have them work together so the flashbacks will fit. This chapter's flashback is to be considered the end of the first year. Chapter five will begin the flashbacks of the events of the second year. I'll try to keep it going till I at least get the flashbacks of the fifth year written. I wanted to kill off Eiling because he's a dick, but the Flash tv series will never kill him off most likely. I'm also trying to keep the arrowverse more or less canon to this universe.


	6. Chapter 5: Legends

Chapter 5: Legends

It's been a day since Soron was rescued by Rip and he started feeling much more relaxed after he got to know a few things about the others. "So. You're supposed to be more powerful than our resident flamehead." said Leonard as he walked up to Soron as he stood looking through some historical artifacts in Rip's office. Soron glanced up once before he saw a familiar object. "It can't be…" said Soron as he reached for the object before G.I.D.E.O.N said, "I advise you not to touch that Mr. MacLeod. When Captain Hunter acquired this artifact it was not in a stable condition." Soron was about to respond when Rip walked in as he said, "I used the same time stalling device I saved you with to acquire that before the building it resided in collapsed during an earthquake." Soron turned back to Leonard before he barged past him which received a chuckled from Leonard and a raised eyebrow from Rip. "I like the new guy. Can I keep him?" said Leonard jokingly before Rip said seriously, "No. He's here for one job only. After that we must return him to his timeline." Leonard sighed before he turned to the exit of the office and said over his shoulder, "I was making a joke, Rip. You really need to buy a sense of humor." Meanwhile, Soron was in his temporary room staring at a picture Rip had given him a day earlier when Sara leaned against the doorway. "How did you survive Mr. Sinister?" asked Sara as she stared at Soron quietly standing in the doorframe. Soron quietly put the picture of a redheaded woman down before he stared at Sara and said with a voice full of pain, "I didn't. I died back there after...after I had killed all of our friends. I keep telling myself that it was Mr. Sinister's drug that caused me to see nothing but demonic creatures ripped straight out from H.P Lovecraft's novels. However I know the truth. I killed them because that's what I am. I'm a fucking killer. I knew that they were hallucinations, but I never hesitated when I killed them. even when I...I heard her voice." Sara clenched her fists as she glared at him hate before she leapt at him wailing at him with her fists till her knuckles split with her blood leaking out and Soron's face was slowly oozing blood as he healed.

4 years ago on the first day…

When Soron gasped awake he saw that he was in a white room and was wearing white gauze all over his chest. He suddenly fell unconscious again when a strong spike of pain flared up through his chest from sitting up too fast. The next time he woke he slowly sat up and stared around for a few seconds before he asked with confusion in his voice, "What the hell?" Soron slowly walked towards the door and looked both ways before heading towards the right. When he made it a couple of corridors down the hallway he saw a sign that indicated that he was in a hospital but the desks around were empty and the lights were flickering. He noticed someone walk into his line of sight. "Hey! Where am I, and how did I get here?" asked Soron loudly which caught the attention of the person who suddenly started running at him. Soron widened his eyes as he heard the feral snarling and noticed the smell of dried blood around his lips. Before he could get to the scissors that were on the nearby desk the man jumped on him and tried to bite down on his neck. Fortunately, Soron was strong enough to keep him at bay but was unable to push him off. "Oh come on! Just what the fuck is your issue man?!" yelled Soron with evident strain in his voice. Suddenly his attacker was knocked to the side and into the wall right before an arrow impaled it's skull. "We need to get moving Ta-er al-Safer. It is no longer safe in this hell." said the hooded woman with cleavage showing who had shot the arrow. Ta-er al-Safer walked a few steps before helping Soron up and letting him lean on her. "Thanks for the help but who are you two ladies?" groaned Soron inquiringly but didn't hear the answer because he fell into a daze as he continued walking off alongside Ta-er al-Safer. A few hours later Soron woke up and groaned in pain, "Man I feel like I was impaled by a thousand bulls, then trampled by them." Ta-er al-Safer kneeled by him and gave some sort of liquid that immediately made him start to feel better. "Rest now. We'll talk later." said Ta-er al-Safer quietly before Soron fell back to his sleep for another few minutes.

Back in the present…

"Sara. Rip needs to speak with you." said Martin Stein when he saw the condition Sara's fists and Soron's face were in. Sara immediately walked out too fast to be calm and Martin said seriously, "I've never seen Sara look that hateful before. What did you do to make her hate you that much?" Soron only stared back at the photo and as Martin walked off he saw a tear slide down Soron's face with obvious sadness and regret on his face. A few hours later the Waverider touched down in the year 2090 and Soron walked out alongside Leonard Snart, and Sara. "Now remember. Vandal Savage is one of the public officials and the reason behind your visit Mr. MacLeod is his chief of security. Whether or not you succeed you will be outlawed by the government. When you get to this year after we return you to your time you need to leave for a different planet or country. Yes, that does mean that you'll live for a very long time." Once they arrived at City Hall they saw Vandal Savage exit the building so they automatically hid behind a nearby dumpster as they waited for Vandal Savage to continue moving towards his limo. When Soron saw Omega Red he snarled and immediately charged at him, and when he had reached a few feet closer to him he leaped. He impaled him with his claws as he flew into him. The sudden attack surprised Vandal Savage, but when he saw who had attacked his chief of security he sneered. "Mr. MacLeod. Last time we met I told you I was going to turn you into my soldier. You are going to be my weapon to ensure I rule the world." Soron looked at him for a few seconds before he stabbed him in the stomach and said, "Go fuck yourself, asshole." Suddenly the cops arrived and aimed their laser pistols at him and yelled, "This is the American police you're under arrest!" However, Soron only got into a fighting stance and growled at them angrily. Just before they could fire a white-ish blue flame hit one of the cops encasing him in ice. "Listen up boys. Leave the man alone or else you're all going to become just like your copsicle friend." said Leonard as he walked out aiming his cold gun at the cops. The leading cop looked between Soron and Leonard angrily before he yelled, "Fire!" and fired his laser pistol alongside his co workers. As soon as the first shot hit him Soron stumbled back a step then snarled as he prepared to charge at them, but was stopped when Leonard creating a wall of ice to keep the laser bolts from hitting them. "We need to go, now. First, I'm going to turn the first guy you impaled into some ice." said Leonard right before he shot at Omega Red then smashed him by stomping down on him till he became a billion pieces.

Soron immediately ran off alongside Leonard with Sara close behind them, and they continued running till they arrived at the Waverider. "That was reckless Mr. MacLeod. However, you got the job done." said Rip as he rushed to the pilot's chair. As soon as he got in the chair he pushed on the controls taking them into the time vortex. After they got into the time vortex Rip looked at Soron and said, "I'm going to drop you off somewhere in your era. It won't be star city or New York because according to your historical documents you next went to Central City." A few minutes later Soron was staring at the picture again in his temporary room when Sara walked in and said, "I'm sorry for beating you up earlier today Soron. When I look in your eyes I see the bloodlust that I see in myself. How long did you have it?" Soron was quiet for a few minutes before he quietly said, "Ever since Mr. Sinister." Sara immediately walked in and sat next to Soron and embraced him for a few seconds. "You need to fight the bloodlust. We both do otherwise we'll become the monsters we see ourselves as. We need to prove to ourselves that we can be better than what's in our nature. No more killing." said Sara with understanding in her voice. Soron only nodded once before he went to look back at the picture, but the picture was taken from him by Sara who said, "You don't need to punish yourself anymore Soron. It's time for us both to move on." A few hours later Soron walked off of the Waverider's gangway before he looked back and waved once before he headed towards the nearest Big Belly burger.

* * *

This chapter clearly sets up a scenario involving the Flash. Just so you know Mr. Sinister won't be like he is in the comics. Think Arrow's Anthony Ivo on freaking steroids. Much crazier, much more psychotic, and dealing with more serums than just mirakuru. He may even have existed during WWII and may have created the mirakuru serum. I know this chapter was kind of short and didn't really have any fighting, but I didn't really feel like putting one for this chapter. I don't know if that was a zombie or something else in that flashback. We'll see eventually. Also the mystery of how he arrived at that hospital will be explained later on… maybe.


	7. Chapter 6: Sinister

Chapter 6: Sinister

Soron had just sat down at Big Belly Burger when he saw a crimson streak run by the door. He immediately ran out and saw nothing so he immediately went back in and sat down as most people would do but he knew what he saw was real. After he had finished his meal he got up and accidentally bumped into a fairly attractive brunette. "Sorry about that," said Soron as he helped her up but the woman waved it away as she replied, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I've just been distracted lately." Soron suddenly had a feeling that he was being watched so he said, "I have somewhere to be. See you around..probably." The woman turned towards him just as he touched the door handle and said, "My name's Iris West." Soron looked over his shoulder once before exiting the building causing the woman to frown with disappointment and confusion before she turned back to the bar area. Soron proceeded to walk as fast as he could down the street before turning down an alley walking into a familiar man who was as white as death with an omega symbol on his dark red leather jacket. "Logan. It is time for you to die." said the Russian man right before he punched at Soron. "My name's Soron. Get it right," said Soron with evident annoyance after he dodged under his arm and spun around him. The Russian man growled before he delivered a spinning kick that connected with Soron's face sending him flying into the alley's wall.

4 years ago on the third day…

Soron, Sara, and Nyssa ran as fast as they could down the empty street of Chernobyl in Russia with a horde of infected people chasing them. "Get to that building's roof! Go go go!" yelled Soron as he felt his stomach wound start reopening. After all three of them had barricaded every door they could they arrived on the roof and with nothing there to barricade the roof's doorway they went back to back with Soron holding a Russian automatic rifle, Sara holding her quarterstaff, and Nyssa holding her bow with an arrow knocked. The infected ran at them from three sides beginning with the fire escape. Sara kept knocking them back but eventually lost her quarterstaff so Nyssa had to throw her sword to her a second before the infected ran at them from the roof's doorway. Each of them fought as long as they could but eventually both Nyssa and Soron ran out of ammo so they had to stick with their knives. Thankfully, Soron's adrenaline kept Soron up as he stabbed his combat knife into the infected's heads over and over. Just when all three of them were knocked down onto their backs a helicopter started firing down on the infected people from a mounted chain gun on the side of the helicopter with the door open. "Get your butts to the chopper!" yelled the man who was firing and looked hilariously like Arnold Swarzenegger.

Back in the present…

When Soron woke up he saw that he was in a room strapped down to the table with people surrounding them. "Hello Soron. I'm so glad you returned home." said a hooded man who walked towards him with a walking stick in his hand. Soron widened his eyes before he whispered in surprise, "Mr. Sinister…" Mr. Sinister sneered as he pulled down his hood revealing half of his face was metal and the other half was rotten flesh. "I have to thank you for enabling me to have this upgrade happen. However, the only logical way to thank you is to upgrade you the same way," said Mr. Sinister with an insane tone and every mouth movement causing pieces of his flesh to fall off. As soon as the machine above Soron activated the straps unlocked a second before one of the arms stabbed down proceeding to cut part of his face off on the right side. He screamed in pain but managed to use his claws to stop another arm from moving with what looked to be a syringe on it with green liquid inside of it. He glared at Mr. Sinister who was watching from the other side of the observation room's glass as his face healed itself. He turned his attention back to the arms and used his left hands claw to cut off the arm he was stopping from reaching him and managed to roll off a second before another arm swiped downwards.

Three guards walked in and aimed their M16s at him as he stood up and fired knocking him back a couple of steps. They watched in horror as the bullets were pushed out and fell to the ground. They immediately fired at full auto but it was pointless effort because Soron leapt at one and stabbed one in the chest right before slashing with his right hand at the middle man. The final man pulled out a grenade and tried to throw it at Soron but lost his hand in the process. The last thing he saw was Soron punching his right claw into his face leaving three holes where they punctured. He was about to leave the room before he decided to grab the grenade and tucked it's clip onto his shorts they had dressed him in. Soron ran down hallways slashing any guards that got in his way right before leaping at another couple of guards while roaring and stabbed them in the chest. "Soron. I see now that you have no need for the upgrade. You have evolved past us. You are what I've striven to create all these years. A way to cheat death. You are the answer I've been looking for," said Mr. Sinister once Soron found him at the helipad.

Soron walked towards him and picked him up by his throat before cocking his right hand back ejecting his claw. Soron then let him down and retracted his claws into his fist before he said, "No more. You leave and you never continue these experiments of yours. You do, and I'll hunt you down" right before turning away. However when he turned away towards the doorway to the building he threw a grenade's pin on the ground as he said, "Sorry Sara, but there's no going back for me. I'm the best at what I do, and what I do isn't very nice." After Mr. Sinister was a few feet away in the sky he said, "Did you get his blood?" right before he felt something in his pocket and pulled it out a split second before the grenade exploded killing him and everyone in the helicopter causing it to go crashing to the ground. Back in Central City he sat down at Big Belly Burger again and ordered the same thing as before but this time saw streaks of crimson and orange speeding by right next to each other. Somebody sat down across from him and asked, "Hello again. Why did you leave in such a rush?" Soron looked up as he chewed his burger before he said, "Someone I knew died." which gained a sympathetic stare from Iris who said, "I'm so sorry for your loss." Soron surprised her by staring away as he said, "Don't be. I was the one who killed him." Iris widened her eyes and opened her mouth to say something but was unable to speak. "He had it coming. He made me kill so many of my friends a long time ago. I thought I had killed him back then but when I saw him again today he had half of a robotic face and the other half was rotting," said Soron when he saw her expression before finishing his burger in silence.

* * *

That's right people. We're back. If anyone can give me advice concerning the next chapter which will involve the flash please let me know. Also in this chapter Soron is in Central City during the 3rd season of the flash. Time travel is how I explain that.


	8. Chapter 7: Samurai

Chapter 7: Samurai

It has been 6 months and 2 days since Soron had killed Mr. Sinister and he was still in Central City. He had decided to go off the grid for a while so General Eiling wouldn't find him. A few days after the Flash had vanished Central City was still under attack by crime, and even though Kid Flash and the guy who can shoot blue stuff out of his hands as well as jump through blue circles of energy were protecting the people of Central City… it wasn't enough. One day when Soron was walking down the streets of Central City at night he saw some people mugging a poor defenseless old man. That made him furious so he ran at them punching the nearby one in the cheek before delivering a spin kick towards the one to the right. Now that he had their attention he got into a fighting stance that he had used back when he was doing those black ops missions. One of the thugs ran at him swinging a metal bat, but he blocked that before delivering a very strong punch to his nose breaking it in the process. The next thug aimed a gun at him in the ridiculous gangster fashion and fired but Soron dodged the bullet a split second before he leapt at him tackling him to the ground causing the thug to bang his head on the pavement. When Soron looked around he saw that the two thugs were out cold with only one of them bleeding from a broken nose. Soron walked over to the old man and held out his hand. "You're safe now…" Soron said before the old man rejected the help and pulled himself up while picking up a grey fedora. "Thank you for your help. What is your name?" the old man asked with a voice that sounded like Ian McKellan. "I'm Soron MacLeod," Soron replied before turning away. "Maybe we shall meet again Mr. MacLeod," the old man hollered after Soron.

4 years ago on the fourth day…

Soron slowly opened his eyes and took a minute to let his eyes get used to the light before bolting up as he didn't recognize his surroundings. Thankfully his wound had healed enough so that action wouldn't reopen his wounds. However, he also noticed that he was surrounded by people with rifles. Some had their backs to him while others had their rifles at the ready, and with looks that indicated they would shoot him should they receive the order. "So you are the American Dovchenko saved from the infected," said a Russian voice from the shadows. Soron turned towards the shadows as a man with a beard walked out. "He the guy that looks like Arnold Schwarzenegger?" Soron asked with a raised eyebrow. The Russian chuckled for a few seconds before he said, "Da, but I advise you not to remark on it. He hates Schwarzenegger because people always made fun of his physical similarities to him." Why am I surrounded by Russians who are itching to kill me?" asked Soron with a serious and angry expression. "Oh, that. We couldn't be sure that you wouldn't turn into one of the infected. They are also not very fond of you Americans. In any case why are you in Russia?" Soron was quiet for a few seconds before he said, "I can't tell you everything because if I do I'd be found guilty for treason. But what I can tell you is I have absolutely no idea. The last thing I remember before arriving here was an explosion. When I woke up I was in a hospital and I wore hospital clothing as well as had gauze on my chest. I found some clothes later on, but that is irrelevant right now."

"You are not a liar," the Russian beamed before he gestured for all of the soldiers to go relax. "Wait that question was a test?" asked Soron in confusion and surprise. "Da, I had to be sure that I could trust you. Our mutual friend, Sara, has told me the same story with a few expected differences of course," The Russian replied before holding out his hand. "I am Anatoly Knyazev," said Anatoly as he waited for Soron to grasp it. "My name is Soron MacLeod," Soron said as he took Anatoly's hand and shook it. "What do you need me help with… that has to be the reason for the test," Soron said logically. "I'll tell you later. For now we toast to celebrate our alliance for however long it may last!" Anatoly said with glee as he led Soron through the base to the cafeteria where Sara and Nyssa were waiting. Once they arrived at the table Anatoly was the first to pick up his glass of Russian liqueur before raising it as he said, "To our new friends. May they help us survive the horrors that plague Chernobyl." Everyone raised their glasses to that and took a sip, but Soron spewed his out when his brain recognized what Anatoly had said. "Wait… did you just say Chernobyl?" Soron asked with concern and a bit of fear. Anatoly chuckled a bit before he turned to Soron and said, "Do not worry my third favorite American. The radiation has long since vanished, but now some other danger resides here. You saw the monsters, but do you want to see their creator?" Soron just stared at him for a few seconds before he said dryly, "The only reason I'd want to see their creator is to put a bullet in his brain." That received a grin from Anatoly and a small approving nod from Sara. Nyssa didn't say anything or do anything to indicate her approval of Soron's words; she just kept glaring at everyone except Sara.

Back in the present…

The next day Soron woke up in his apartment, but it wasn't willingly. What woke him up was the sound of an explosion emanating from outside. He rolled out of bed and ran to the window. What he saw made him widen his eyes. A samurai with silver armor was fighting an orange streak and a crimson streak. However the samurai was holding it's own. Soron widened his eyes again when it punched down with the point of his katana causing a shock wave. The shock wave sent the two speedsters of their feet and onto their backs. Soron quickly put on a pair of jeans, work boots, and a muscle shirt before opening the window and leaping towards the samurai. He roared as he popped his claws out, and impaled the samurai with his claws in the shoulders. Soron used his momentum to flip over the samurai and fling the samurai down the street. "I said no interruptions!" yelled the samurai as it stood back up a second before he protruded wings from his back and took off into the air. The Flash and Kid Flash looked at Soron with widened eyes as they saw what looked like bone spikes slide into his fists. "Cisco, are you seeing this?" asked Flash with his modulated voice into his com. At Star Labs Cisco Ramon was replaying the footage from the helmet cam he installed into Barry's yellow lenses that he added to the new suit. "Dude, I'm seeing that. Think he's an alien?" Cisco said with widened eyes. Barry narrowed his eyes before looked at Wally at the same time as Wally looked at him. A second later they ran at Soron grabbing him and a few seconds later Soron was in a strange cell with a door that quickly closed itself.

"Not again!" yelled Soron in anger as he tried to eject his claws… somehow his claws didn't pop out. "Well, that answers one question," said a man in a scarlet outfit. "Why did you put me in here?!" snarled Soron with rage in his eyes. "I didn't know if you were an alien or not. Now that we have confirmed that you are human or more specifically a Meta-human we need to know if you're on our side," replied Flash honestly. Soron suddenly barked a laugh before he straightened himself out. "I know who you are… Barry Allen," Soron smirked causing Barry to stumble back a few steps. "What makes you th-" began Flash before soron interrupted, "I know who you are. I used to work for General Eiling before he tried to kill me by setting off an explosion from inside me." Barry pressed a few buttons on a panel opening the cell door, and a nano-second later Barry was holding Soron's wallet. Before Soron could do anything the door was closed again and Barry had sped out of the room. Cisco was replaying the footage of Soron's claws before he felt a burst of wind hit him. "Barry, can you please walk in normally next time?" Cisco said exasperatedly before turning around to Barry who had lowered his mask. "Sorry Cisco, but I don't have the time for walking normally. I need you to vibe this wallet," Barry replied as he handed Soron's wallet to Cisco. Cisco raised an eyebrow as he took it but he didn't say anything. Instead he concentrated till he gasped as his eyes gained a dazed look. A second later Cisco returned to normal as he handed the wallet back to Barry. "Cisco. Is he on our side?" Barry asked with a serious expression. "He knows Oliver Queen was the Arrow. Apparently he spent some time with the Legends and when he left them he traveled a few years into the future. I don't think he knows Oliver is the Green Arrow though. He also met some other guy in a red outfit who was apparently blind yet moved like a ninja… I'm still confused about that. He also fought feral people who acted like zombies or feral vampires from that tv series called Van Helsing." Cisco rambled. "Cisco!" Barry barked getting Cisco's attention. "I do believe he's on our side… but he really freaks me out," Cisco said getting to the point. "I guess we can let him out then," Barry said a second before running back to the cell with the wallet.

* * *

Here is the latest update. I decided to have a time skip thing so Soron could fight one of the robo-samurais. Expect more of a fight between Soron and the Silver Samurai next time. At the end of the story he will get his unbreakable bones and claws. In the finale he will be fighting with the metal claws so we can see some badassery. please suggest a metal that would be similar to adamantium that exists in the arrowverse The old man that looked like Ian McKellen is Erik Lensherr aka Magneto of this story. See you next time.


	9. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

Important Announcement

I'm discontinuing this story because I'm just bored with it. If any of you want to resume it then please do let me know and tell me the title you name it if you change the name. I'll then send a second announcement that'll have the location of the fanfiction once someone has taken over.


End file.
